parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
MEIKO V3
This is an article about the MEIKO V3 software for the VOCALOID3engine. HistoryEdit It is unknown when production switched from VOCALOID2 to VOCALOID3. However, it is known that even Crypton Future Media could not predict if this update would be for either engine. Use of the VOCALOID2 version can be found in Project mirai. MEIKO APPEND: 2009https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MEIKO_V3?action=edit&section=2 Meiko Haigou's voice was tested to see how it fared within the newer engine due to how both she and the engine have aged. The results, which satisfied Crypton, allowed new recordings to begin. According to Meiko Haigou, unlike the first VOCALOID recording, the new update was much more relaxed and she was not rushed to finish. MEIKO APPEND: 2010https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MEIKO_V3?action=edit&section=3 In early February 2010, Wat mentioned a desire to work on MEIKO and the children's choir, but was working on Rin and Len.[1] In October, it was noted that CFM was considering updating MEIKO and KAITOto VOCALOID2 or VOCALOID3.[2] In December, MEIKO and KAITO were confirmed for updates, but it was unknown they would be released for VOCALOID2 or VOCALOID3 as they were still being planned.[3] However, MEIKO's development was a separate story to KAITO.[4] Crypton conducted a survey of 8,000+ people confirming positive views towards updating her from VOCALOID. Crypton noted these opinions only came from core VOCALOID users and listeners. At the time of the poll, the planned development stages of the Crypton VOCALOIDs were MEIKO → Megurine Luka → KAITO.[5] MEIKO V3: 2011https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MEIKO_V3?action=edit&section=4 Wat confirmed that MEIKO was still being worked on[6] and her progress continued throughout June 2011.[7] Wat was unsure what Appends she should have compared to KAITO's update.[8] In July, Wat reported that both MEIKO and Luka's progresses were moving forward quietly.[9] After a long interval, MEIKO's recording was resumed in November 2011.[10] A few days later, Meiko Haigou announced that she finished recording for MEIKO completely. Wat hinted that MEIKO was definitely receiving an update and that the whole V3 Crypton lineup was due for release next summer.[11] MEIKO Append was heard for the very first time when OSTER project used her in Lollipop Factory, which was uploaded on December 1. It was stated in the video description that OSTER was able to use the voicebank via courtesy of Crypton Future Media. However, the version she used was the unreleased VOCALOID2 voicebank that was under development during that period. Following the video, OSTER used the same voicebank in one of the songs in her album "OSTERさんのベスト" (OSTER-san no Best). This time, it was used in its more natural tone, which replaced the vocals of the original VOCALOID MEIKO in the 7th track "ピアノ×フォルテ×スキャンダル" (Piano ''× Forte ×'' Scandal). This was noticeably smoother and clearer compared with the original.[12] Wat reported in December that MEIKO was still coming along steadily.[13] On December 1, Wat tweeted that all previous demos were originally rendered with the VOCALOID2 engine and things were being redone for the VOCALOID3 engine.[14] MEIKO V3: 2012https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MEIKO_V3?action=edit&section=5 In February 2012, Wat discussed the differences between the CV, or Character Vocal series (Hatsune Miku, the Kagamines, and Megurine Luka), and MEIKO and KAITO. He also stated their updates were being adjusted by using editing techniques to achieve the results, whereas the CV series' Appends were done using acting performances.[15]Crypton was considering grounds for a MEIKO English voicebank.[16] It was later announced that Crypton would make an English voicebank. A test version of MEIKO was produced in the month of March 2012.[17] A "Dark" voicebank had been confirmed. Also, like KAITO, she will have a classic vocal with the same tone as VOCALOID MEIKO. According to a late December report, MEIKO and other projects were coming along steadily.[18] MEIKO V3: 2013https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MEIKO_V3?action=edit&section=6 It was confirmed that an English voicebank would be included in the MEIKO V3 pack, exactly as KAITO's was.[19]MEIKO's provider was practicing English in relation to the English voicebank.[20] Crypton was trying to find new ways of improving English pronunciation due to the strict sound recognition of English speakers.[21] Wat spoke again about the "Dark" and "Power" vocals in May 2013, mentioning that he was to adjust the MEIKO voicebank to make it more balanced in favor of its payoffs.[22][23] In June, Wat discussed changes that affected things between VOCALOID2 and VOCALOID3 as well as the impact on the databases in development, where he stated that he was thankful for the changes.[24] Crypton's website was updated in July to include MEIKO V3 and Hatsune Miku V3.[25] On October 7, it was announced that MEIKO V3's Japanese voicebank was having its final adjustments. Meiko Haigou would announce it's completion by the end of the week.[26] On October 12, the first demo of MEIKO V3 was heard at the NY Comic-Con. On October 19, Wat reported that "Power" was having some adjustments made to it.[27] On November 5, it was revealed on her official site that MEIKO V3 would be released in February 2014 and had two demos shown to the public. MEIKO V3: 2014https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MEIKO_V3?action=edit&section=7 In January 2014, Wat mentioned that the situation with MEIKO "Power" was similar with the Kagamine Act1 package. MEIKO's "Power" vocal was recorded in 2009 and did not produce good results on the VOCALOID2 engine and the decision was made to shelve the vocal. It was brought out again in 2013 and re-added since the new V3 engine allowed the vocal to be possible. Based on this event, Wat mentioned it may be possible to bring Kagamine Act1 back out.[28] Wat also mentioned playing with experimental vocals he hoped to release at some point. The 3 vocals mentioned were KAITO "Light", Miku "Falsetto" and MEIKO "Hard".[29] MEIKO went on sale with a "Vocaloid-P debut lite set". As well as the MEIKO V3 software, this contained a KorgmicroKEY-25 MIDI keyboard, a TASCAM US-100 unit, and headsets. Software "Studio One Piapro edition" was included.[30] An advanced bundle was also offered called the "invincible" set. In addition to the contents of the "lite" set, other things were offered which included a Peavey PVi2 Dynamic Microphone, a wind guard, a boom arm microphone, a music stand, an XLR-XLR microphone cable, and a pop guard. Cubase LE6 was included within the box as additional software and instead of the TASCAM US-100 unit, the more advanced TASCAM US-366 unit was included. It is worth noting that both bundles are not built for a normal PC environment and producers interested would have to consider their set-up before buying as it may not be suitable for these particular bundles.[31] Product InformationEdit Demonstrationshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MEIKO_V3?action=edit&section=9 view Recommendedhttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MEIKO_V3?action=edit&section=10 *'OS:' **Windows: Windows 8 (32/64bit)/ Windows 7 (32/64bit)/ Vista (32bit)/ XP (32bit) **Mac: OS X 10.7, 10.8, 10.9 *'CPU:' Intel Core 2 Duo 1.8 GHz or more *'RAM:' 2GB or more *'Hard Disk Capacity:' **Windows: ***More than 25GB (NTFS format) **Mac: ***More than 21GB (HFS+ format) *'Other:' Sound device/ OpenGL 3.0 or later/ 1280x786px or higher display/ Internet connection (for activation) Voicebank Librarieshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MEIKO_V3?action=edit&section=11 view Individual Vocalshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Meiko_V3_voicebanks?action=edit&section=T-1 *POWER *STRAIGHT *DARK *WHISPER *ENGLISH view Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Vocaloid